jedisith_adifandomcom-20200216-history
Richter Belmont
Jack Henry Dappen is from a long line of dark night hunters, beginning ages ago. The Belmont Clan has been known to take enemies by surprise and take them down. Many threats had ended by the hands of this mighty family even before the roots of the trouble began to grow. On their home world of Naboo, a peaceful world which has a history of spawning powerful individuals of history, good and bad, the family of the Belmonts have reigned and earned much respect as warriors. Jack himself stands above all others in the family, besides the Master of the Clan. Trained in many forms of combat, Jack has become a fighter even a Sith would find difficult to battle, even without the power of the Force as his ally. Jack has been refined in saber combat by the clan Master. The Master himself is a very mysterious being that even his origin is unknown to even the eldest of the Belmont Clan in this era. History During a battle on Naboo raided by an unknown fleet, Jack and his friends took up arms and fought the surface army to the best of their abilities. They even fought to protect the Jedi shelter there. His friends perished in the battle, leaving him in agonizing despair. After the battle and burying his friends so that they may rest in the Force, Jack returned home to find solace and gain back his fighting spirit. He was welcomed by an utterly destroyed version of his home. Every member of his family was found dead, leaving him the sole survivor of this horrible tragedy. However, it seemed that the Master survived the slaughter as his body was nowhere to be found. This fact however did not bring much comfort to Jack. Many months passed before the Master appeared before Jack and beckoned him to join the Jedi Order. He sensed Jack had much potential in the Force. After much pondering, Jack decided to follow the advice of the clan Master. He was advised to find a Jedi or a Sith to battle during his journey to find his way to the Force. He was given a blue lightsaber that the Clan Master found in the ruined Belmont manor before Jack had rebuilt it to its original state as best as he could. One would figure that a lightsaber would be virtually useless to one who did not know how to use it, but fortunately Jack had been trained in the Makashi form of lightsaber combat. With it, he began to search the galaxy to find a way to learn of the Force. Before he left Naboo, he did encounter what was apparently a Sith. Jack was attacked head on without much warning, but his training in lightsaber combat was adequate to defeat his foe. Apparently, the Sith he had encountered was not a fully developed in the Dark Side of the Force as he expected him to much more ruthless. Jack's lightsaber was destroyed in the battle but he was able to fend off lunge and bend the Sith's arms, which in turn stabbed the stomach of the Sith. Without his blue lightsaber, Jack felt it was necessary to carry the red lightsaber with him until he was able to build a lightsaber of his own. He had no knowledge of the craft of a lightsaber so he had no choice but to use the lightsaber of the fallen Sith. With no more obstacles to block his way, Jack made his first destination on his journey Korriban, the Homeworld of the Sith. Surely, he thought he would be able to find some kind Sith he could meet, and perhaps confront, but to his surprise he found nothing. His next destination was Coruscant, the world which was known as the center of Jedi activity. Again, like Korriban in finding no Sith, he met no Jedi. He was disheartened at this and decided to return home for the time being. He went to the tavern of the Twilit Lake to rest and there he met a Jedi, Titus Gladius. He was rather young for a Jedi, but he wasn't reluctant to teach him about the ways of the Jedi and of the Force. Jack began his training with Jedi Knight Titus, and each lesson was learned well by the eager Jedi Padawan from Naboo. Just as Titus was about to give Jack his final test, a wager battle against a Sith that Titus was about to convince to come, a significant task was given to him by a Jedi Master not known to Jack. Titus asked Jack to be patient and wait for him on Coruscant, but if he did not return, he was to find another means of fulfilling a task worthy enough to be considered a trial. Prelude to the downfall of Coruscant As instructed by his Master, the Jedi Padawan departed from Dantooine and made his way to Coruscant. During the end of the first week of making his abode in the Jedi Temple there, a menacing shadow of the Darkside peered into the Temple door. Jack was the only one that was able to make contact with it so he approached the Temple door and asked what the purpose of its presence there was. After a short debate, Jack recognized the form the shadow had taken, being that of one formerly known as Darth Fenrir. Fenrir had given Jack a message to send to the leaders of the Jedi Order. Fenrir stated that a hammer was about to fall on the Jedi in this Temple, and the hammer would be led by Palin. The Sith made terms for his aid since he wanted not for Palin to win the battle that would ensue in a short time. Jack debated that the terms were far too bearing on the fact that Fenrir wished for so much authority in return for his services. The Sith made clear his disappointment, but made a compensatory offer that would require a reward for himself. As a gift, he gave to Jack a Force Amulet of Athemyst that had a generous ability. He bade Dappen to either keep it or give it to some powerful Jedi that would put it to good use. Jack accepted the Force Amulet and promised to relay the message to his superiors. He met Lancer Onasi moments later but something occupied Lancer and he bade the message to be given at a later time. Perhaps in error, the Jedi Master made a judgement that would soon lead to the collapse of the Jedi Order on Coruscant, but no one knew if there was enough time for preparation even if he had the message. The Jedi Order on Coruscant in Ruins Much to his deliberation, Jack saw it fit to prepare himself if no one would heed him for a moment to hear his message. One day, during his second week on Coruscant, the hammer had made its presence known. Many life auras surrounded the orbit of Coruscant, and the alarms rang in the Jedi Temple. A voice on speaker bade all Jedi and Temple Guards to begin taking positions for the defense of the Temple. Soon, the lights went out, and only the emergency red lights flashed dimly. dappen made his way to the Council Chambers to pick up his infrared eyewear so that his vision would be aided once the emergency lights went out. After picking up his eyewear and moving on to help his fellow Jedi, Jack was subtlety attacked from the flank but the Padawan had a gut feeling that allowed to react in time to avoid a laser whip. Jack retreated to the Council Chambers so that he would be able to see his foe. The battle was about to begin in earnest when Fenrir somehow made his way behind Jack in the shadow of the Force. Fenrir stated his intentions to begin his intended aid, so Jack Force pushed the foe known as Shiao into a chair and followed Fenrir throughout the corridors. On the way to the Jedi Tower, Fenrir pointed out that he felt treachery in the cellar floors of the Temple, but both decided to move on to the Tower, thinking there was an immediate danger there that merited more concern. When they arrived at the Tower, Fenrir attacked his new rival he mentioned earlier, which Palin's new apprentice was known as Jerez. The Sith attacked the apprentice with Force lightning, which caused the victim to be thrashed through a wall outside the Temple. Jerez tumbled down, but Jack pursued him. Before he hit the ground, dappen used the kinetic energy of Force Push to propel him away from the ground to avoid crashing to the pavement to his death. Just that moment, the Temple imploded which caused a massive shockwave, propelling Jerez and Jack off their feet. Jack had the jump of Jerex for the apprentice had an injury slowing him down. The Jedi Padawan was close to getting Jerez, but a disturbance in the Force called him back to the rubble of the Temple. Just outside the perimeter of the rubble, Jack found Jedi Master Lancer unconscious and gravely injured. As was his duty, Jack pulled the Jedi Master over his shoulder to carry him to a nearby docking bay where he had a friend's apartment waiting for him. On the way, he met Talon Rann and he too needed aid. Jack invited him along to his temporary abode. After healing Lancer with as much strength as he could offer, Dappen went back to the rubble and gathered the remains of the Jedi Master's weapons. The pieces overall were irreparable, but Jack gathered his resources to rebuild the lightsaber and gave it a green crystal. Talon bade farewell to them both and departed to a space station. A plan foiled and departing to Dantooine After the destruction of the Temple, Jack saw it fit to make a counter strike on Palace Casino so that the Jedi's position would be strengthened. He debated much with the recovering Jedi Master and after a time Lancer gave Jack permission to draw up his plans and execute them. To his dismay however, red beams rained down on the planet and all of the inhabitants gave way to new influence of afflicted madness. Jack and Lancer survived the onslaught of the mind and both decided to depart the plant as soon as possible. The Jedi duo fought aside the violent crowd to make their way to Lancer's spacecraft. On the way, they felt a presence that had retained its sanity, so they both made a short detour. In the crowd in one of the buildings, an officer of the law was fighting of the afflicted citizens by an impressive combination of small arms fire and hand-to-hand techniques. He escaped the planet with the Jedi duo to Dantooine. Saving Sora and Talon; A new Jedi Knight Right after landing on Dantooine, Dappen followed Lancer to the current dwelling of Sora Onasi. She was in a horrible state, and Lancer tried to call her back with his presence. Jack aided the Jedi Master with Force Healing and using his mind to call Sora back into from her phantasmal dreams. The Jedi Master and the Jedi Padawan worked together to revive the ailing Sora, using Jacks vitals for her nourishment. Sora regained her strength and began to draw information from Lancer. Jack temporarily took leave in the forest. The day after, Jack was making his way to the Temple when he felt another disturbance nearby. Talon was being ambushed by three individuals bent on felling him, while another was trying to protect him. Desra was one of the three that was attacking Talon, and she threw a saberstaff at him. Jack used Force Pull to divert the staff to the one known as Avery to distract him and get their attention. Talon was pulled into the air, and Jack tried to pull him to safety to his side. Lancer Onasi appeared on the scene and his presence demanded a halt in the attack and an explanation. It came to be known that Talon was being influenced to kill the Jedi Separatists. He repented and received absolution from the Jedi Master. After peace was made between them all, Jack requested a spar in the day to come. Lancer, recalling all the deeds that Dappen had done for the sake of the Jedi Order and not for his reputation, he decided that a trial was not needed and blessed Jack with the rank of Jedi Knight. Stunned by this, Jack still asked for a spar from Lancer, but that was to be delayed for now. Overseeing the Change From that point forward, Jack was determined to improve himself and to make himself to the Jedi Order he was now proudly a part of. With Lancer holding off the spar, Jack decided to return to Coruscant to see if he could do anything to reverse the illness that struck the planet. He met with a few people, which seemed to be Force sensitives. He met a boy that had a gang trying to bring a girl to their side. A no-account scuffle ended with the gang fleeing, and he gave the girl a card in which to access his private lodgings so that she would be protected. After that, he met up with Obi-Mark Kenobi at the Jedi Temple, immediately after Kenobi felled the haughty Kankaro with one exchange. Obi-Mark spared his life, and kept him in confinement till a group of Jedi Masters could deal with him lawfully. Jedi Master Shawn Faulkner made his appearance at that same time, and they discussed over the rules of the Jedi and how proceedings must go. The ruling of Jedi Masters losing their rank without due process was overturned, and it was set in stone that a Jedi Master could only lose his rank after something horrid against Jedi Law. Jack was among the few candidates that would be voted to the Council, but not feeling worthy of such a status he withdrew from it. In the end, Shawn, Bo Darville, and Saigon Rath were elected, with Kell Gase being voted an alternate. Jack oversaw Kankuro's memory being wiped as punishment and was released to live a peaceful being with no recollection of his previous endeavors when he discovered the Force. Jack now wanders Coruscant, looking for the body of Darth Fenrir so that he could put him to rest. From this point forward, his fate would be determined by those he would meet on that day. Making new acquaintances During one of his days of overlooking the broken Jedi Temple, Jack had a chance encounter with a Jedi Knight Vegito, who was considering to rebuild the Temple. While they discussed it, a person named Ukushi made herself known, who claimed to have Force powers that were able to manipulate time. Master Key Jia also appeared, warning Vegito not to rebuild the Temple, but Vegito would budge and so Ket Jia departed. A darksider had appeared, a woman that went under the name of Himiko, but apparently she was an acquaintance of Vegito, and he wanted to free her from her dark impulses. Jack also took part in helping her, but also realizing he also had a share of dark impulses which inhibited him from realizing his true potential as a Jedi. A former Sith assassin appeared, known as Jeth to some, seeing this chance to capture Himiko for his own purposes after seeing her inert evil power being manifested. But the Jedi known as Wind also appeared, and with Ukushi, the three brought Jeth to falter and retreat as Vegito attempted to bring Himiko to safety. Curious goods were in the possession of Himiko, which held the spirit of a Sith Lord who was in the netherworld, using Himiko as a vessel, and this also prompted the wraiths within Jack to manifest themselves for a short time. The Jedi Wind helped Himiko then departed to finish his business. After the troubles were over, Vegito invited Jack to attend a training session for his padawan, Zanic Scorchi, which was supposed to be a trial. dappen showed everything he could show, only that which Zanic was able to comprehend at the time. Zanic did well enough for Vegito to knight the padawan, and Jack had realized made himself valuable allies in a short time. A new future in the making Jacen Valor, the principal leader of the Wayland Empire, called for a meeting with the remnants of the Jedi Order, calling for an alliance with them. Knowing not what Jacen feigned, Jack made sure to attend the meeting. When he arrived, he noticed a great deal of disagreement among the attendees, and seeing an opening, he made his say. Jedi Knight Roy Basile had made the suggestion of immediately voting for a new Jedi Council and upon the arrival of three more Jedi, the vote was cast. Jack asked for his name to be withdrawn from consideration, knowing he would not make an able council member at this time. A trio among the oldest of currently active Jedi members were elected, consisting of Vegito, Obi-Mark, and Wind who revealed himself as Trevor Leingod, with Roy Basile as the alternate member. Suffice to say, Jack was pleased with those who were about to lead the Jedi Order, knowing no reason to see them incapable. Radical tangents in the Order Shortly after the election of these Masters, Master Kenobi went to defeat a Sith on another planet, and Master Leingod attempted to restore the Republic to its former glory as he could. Jack went on the streets and patrolled the planet in order to the maintain the peace. During his patrols, Jack put down many incursions that broke the peace, but that was of little note to the media. After a time passed, the Jedi Order was split again and Ket Jia took place as the Grandmaster, and the previous Masters of the Council faded away to other places as the Republic was taken over by an unknown entity. Jack became in officer in Colonel Cyphos' unit of the Republic Law Enforcement, quickly being promoted to the rank of Major. After some time, he met the Jedi Masters Trevor, Mark and Vegito to try to find a way to make a stand against the rising tyranny that was showing its in the Republic. While he was investigating two so-called agents, Dappen was accused of trying to take over the Republic by one who had assumed status as a Republic Senator, and Jack Henry Dappen exiled himself to Tatooine as the command of Colonel Cyphos. The Changeover, a new era to be explored On Tatooine, he met old friends for the last time before the incident on Dantooine. The Republic was slowly being restored seemingly, so Colonel Cyphos ordered Jack to investigate the anomaly that appeared as the result of the destruction of Dantooine, which happened most unnaturally. Little did Jack know that the anomaly would mean the end of his story in this time, and would begin anew 1000 years later, all of his friends, and his growing legacy forgotten. The Jedi Order he would have to rediscover perhaps, and enemies, old and new to face. Personality Jack Dappen, is a benign person at heart, but what he displays from the exterior would make someone who does not know him think otherwise. This is just a form of protection for him because sometimes he does not wish to get involved with people emotionally. For the most part, he is the master of his faculties. However, his friends can depend on him to watch their back and keep secrets. Jack strives to maintain his strong condition, knowing that the moment could bring a life and death situation. He knows well of many martial art forms, and strives to become a master in the art of Teras Kasi, comprised of quick evasions, agility and lightning fast counters. He strives to be well disciplined in mind and body, and he has the ability to outwit his opponents unexpectedly, being able to think on the fly. Jack is a dangerous enemy to have. If his friends are threatened by an enemy, one can be sure to meet his wrath with great consequence. Family Father: Soleiyu Belmont. Mother: Maria Belmont, Brother: Trevor, Sister: Sonia. All of his family died on an isolated incident that involved the Imperial remnants invading Naboo 3 years ago. He and the Master of the Clan are the last known survivors. However, it is possible that a relative or two still remain, which includes the Grand Master, who has somehow lived to a very great age. Skills Jack is a good tactician. He is a very good swordsman. He is skilled as a pilot and as a starfighter. Very good in tactics, has great wit, can adapt to situations almost instantly. Lightsaber Forms Known Form Makashi (Form II) (Advanced) Forms in learning Ataru (Adept), Djem So (Adept) Known martial arts Teras Kasi (Advanced), Muay Thai (Advanced) Strengths and Weaknesses Henry Dappen's greatest strength is his patience with people and in battle. In his mind, he lives by the code of a hunter and a warrior. He prides himself at being one of the best hunters in the galaxy. It is almost. impossible to shake him psychologically. In life or death struggles, he is very good in sustaining a calm state of mind. His greatest weakness may be his lack of trust in people he does not know. What he doesn't like in situations is his dark side trying to influence him. Generally, he is in control of his darker side, which is a subconscious alias which he does not know about. Those strong in the darkside can awaken him by their, aura. Jack is not yet very conscious about his doppleganger darkside persona. Upgraded XJ series X-wing A gift from Vegito to Jack before the end of Jack's time in BDI. An enhanced X-wing with the astro droid R7, multi-phased shielding generator, backup shield generator, ND9 class 1 hyperdrive VRK-1 power core (utilizes protonic ions from space for renewable energy) ADS Field-Class Shield, ablative quantum tritanium armor compounded with phrik and mandolurium steel (absorbs a large percentage of damage on the hull), monotanium armor (throws off targeting targeting scanners and sensors), standard shield array modified to 300% normal efficiency, auto targeting and tracking sensors, modified maneuvering thrusters and sub-light engines working at 150% normal efficiency, Quad blaster anti-shield cannons, phase cannons applied to S-foils, high-yield transphasic torpedoes that attack the molecular matter of hull, EMP shots, Anti-shield warheads, mini-sensor in original blindspot. Developed over a period of three years and six months. Gear Morning-Star Jack, is the heir to the Morning Star, a kind of saber whip made through Force Alchemy made by his Great Ancestor and another Jedi Master who attempted to make a weapon that was strong against the Darkside and could only be wielded by a Jedi. Others frowned upon their desire to make such a weapon because a Jedi could become arrogant at having such a powerful weapon. Jack does not wield it yet however. It has stayed safe in the Belmont Ruins somewhere on Naboo, protected by a powerful guardian. Only Jedi can wield it, and only those of the Belmont bloodline can use the weapon to its full potential. Power Greaves Made of heavy leather on the outside, with waterproof material guarding from the ankles down. Thin plates of titanium and phrik are within the leather to provide some more limited protection. Malice of the Red Dawn Jack wields the crimson lightsaber he took from a low level darksider when he defeated him. His blue lightsaber was destroyed so he kept the red lightsaber until he was worthy to wield the colors of a Jedi. The crystal inside the weapon gives a strange influence over its user as if it transfers a menacing spirit(s). Virtue of Justice During his stay on Coruscant, Jack constructed a new lightsaber and the crystal was blue in color. The name infers that justice will be served by his hand. Kaiser knuckles From time to time, Jack will wear these imbued knuckles of rage when the situation calls for hand to hand combat. He can create lightning fast attacks with a powerful impact that would shatter a brick and smash weaker metals when he wears these knuckle plates. Kaiser knuckles were made through customization, in the form of mandalorian steel, micro gravitonic capacitors, platinum, and carbonite elements. Hidden under Jack's brown gloves. Category:Characters Category:Lightsider Category:BDI